


Greed

by SeireiteiSins



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeireiteiSins/pseuds/SeireiteiSins
Summary: After the death of the Crown Prince, your eldest brother, it is up to you to take the seat as the next royal. A Crown Princess. With this new responsibility you find yourself with many options to consider as a lifelong partner while dealing with the looming threat of someone planning to take over the throne.*Big time smut fic. I'm thinking of doing multiple endings but I'm not sure yet! I'll probably do a poll first.
Relationships: Anyone in this story/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

**_After many times convincing myself I haven’t done enough or that I’ll do too much, blaring songs i listen to p much every quince, spinning outside in my fav summer dress, and throwing tequila in my strawberry lemonades while studying, I give you the intro to my smut fic._ **

**Content Warnings: Death, Alcohol, Aizen**

* * *

Long ago, there once was a land by the name of Edonia. Every summer promised a great warmth, never too hot, and the following winters were so comfortably crisp that the cold never seemed to bother anyone no matter where they lived. There was little to worry about if one had migrated to the great Edonia, for they would be blessed with heaping crops each harvest, never living even a second of their lives in fear. Edonians had trust in their government, their King, and their military, for there would always be peace, or so said their monarch.

“What did you dare say to me? Your King!”

There was such peace until that day.

“Your Highness, the Crown Prince was slaughtered on the battlefield, and Lady Elyssa has thrown herself from the balcony of her quarters.”

The day the Crown Prince died, and his wife following in pursuit from grief.

“My brother is… dead?” A quaint voice muttered.

It was her, the last living viable heir of the King. Her once flawless nightgown was adorned with blood, speckled from head to toe with the addition of a clear smear on her chest. It was just an innocent walk, for the chamber was too warm for her liking. Those ear-splitting screams, the sickening splat against the ground. If only Kensei had told her it was a bad idea to be out so late, she would have kept her innocence. The princess was forever tainted.

“Princess, you shouldn’t be here- “

“Tell me now. Your Princess demands it.”

Tears flooded her eyes for the loss of her eldest sibling. He was a promising man, fit for battle and adored by all citizens of the capitol. It made no sense to her scrambled mind. How could he die? It was impossible.

“My deepest condolences, but the Crown Prince has passed away. His body has been brought home for proper burial services.”

The young woman fainted in that moment, limp body falling into the hands of her personal guard. The reality was just too much for the young woman.

“Take her back to the chamber and increase security,” Commander Zaraki ordered, turning to the King as soon as his subordinate left the throne room. “I believe Lord Aizen may be a prime suspect.”

“Should we declare war on the usurper, Your Highness?” The king’s advisor suggested.

“No.”

“Pardon?”

“Did you go deaf Seinosuke? Your King did not approve of such a ridiculous plan. Summon the Royal Court on the morrow to discuss plans for a funeral, close the capitol for mourning of the Crown Prince for a fortnight and anticipate a coronation in the spring.”

The Commander stiffened in his stance as his ruler sat on the throne. His king was no ordinary king. He was a man stricken with the madness of countless battles, claiming to hear the voices of his ancestors call to him in the deadest of nights, and believed in the rebirth of dragons to the world. He was a senile man with an extensive history of being ruthless in both sickness and health, for he was the Mad King of Edonia, harbinger of peace if one could believe it.

“Invite the usurper as well,” He said with a twisted smirk. “I wish to see his face when I make my last living kin the Crown Princess.”

“Yes, My King.”

**Sapphire Coast, ~ 600 miles West of the Capitol  
Lord: Jushiro Ukitake of House Ukitake  
Sigil: Burning Sun on a Light Blue Field**

“Lord Ukitake, a message has arrived!”

“Move Kiyone, I am supposed to deliver the message to Lord Ukitake.”

“No! I am!”

Jushiro figured he would never get such peace with both rambunctious stewards under his order. The least they could have done was remember that today he would be reading to the many children of the Sapphire Coast. Whenever his health granted it, the humble lord would open his home to any child to sit and listen to readings of stories he makes while bedridden, as well as snack on the finest produce hailing from the capitol. The two stewards were redder than the neatly displayed strawberries, apologizing for their immaturity as they delivered the small roll of parchment to their lord.

“The High Mage has required you read this immediately, Lord Ukitake,” Sentaro advised.

Kiyone took a step toward her lord, whispering in a low tone so the curious children couldn’t hear. Jushiro tried to not display his surprise, instead bringing a smile back to his face and told Kiyone they would speak afterward with the rest of the court. He found the task difficult but managed to pull through, handing each child a basket of their favorite treats as guards escorted them back home.

There was little time to waste now as he made way though the modest castle, each window granting a breathtaking view of the ocean. Sapphire Coast was a bit of land Jushiro’s family was tasked with caring for many years. Jushiro’s first sight from birth was not that of his mother, but of the striking sea that resembled the shine of a million sapphires.

It never failed to entrance the sickly lord, calling to him like a mother to her child. Jushiro learned at a young age that he could never bend his body to do as he wanted, breaking the trance his young mind had painted about being a lord. He still enjoyed the crashing of waves, especially on the rare days a storm passed by. The lord managed to create happiness of what once pained him, yet it was too early to recreate that now, far too morbid.

“My apologies if you have been waiting far too long,” Jushiro apologized, taking his seat at the head of the table.

“We are at your disposal, Lord Ukitake,” Advisor Kaien assured the lord.

“Well… Is it true?” He asked. “Is my friend gone?”

Everyone refused to be the bearer of foul news to their lord, remaining silent until the High Mage nodded, pulling a supplemental note from her pristine blue coat. It was a simple roll of parchment adorned with unforgettable ruby red tassels tied around. The last time he had seen those were many years ago, signifying the Crown Prince’s coronation when Jushiro was still an energetic lad.

He had many memories with the Crown Prince and fellow nobles Shunsui and Yoruichi during their foster in the capitol. He was an exceptional warrior, better than the sickly latter who could barely swing a longsword without getting winded. He wished to know who killed his friend, the person that melded Edonia together with his kindness

“Court Mage Urahara sent this using the senkaimon. I believe the king wishes to crown the princess. How he managed to persuade them is beyond me,” She commented.

The information was a lot to take in at once, hiking up the sickly lord’s anxiety. Never had he once seen another child aside from the Crown Prince. This ‘princess’ his High Mage speaks of must have been greatly sheltered during the 10-year foster, because in his mind, the young woman does not exist.

“Is the senkaimon prepared? I wish to send a letter to Lord Kyoraku and Lady Shihoin.”

The High Mage nodded, “Court Mage Urahara has been mastering the use of the senkaimon. If it please you, we may arrange a meeting right this moment with Lord Kyoraku and Lady Shihoin.”

That mage Urahara was always up to no good in all of Jushiro’s memories from his days in the capitol, but damn was he a skilled man of not only spells but technology. The idea of speaking face to face over a fountain of purple liquid did have its advantages so Jushiro could barely complain. Besides, he had to know more about this so-called Princess, regardless of how well the others were informed.

_**Mountains of Edonia, Aeros, ~ 1600 miles North of the Capitol  
Lord: Sosuke Aizen “The Usurper”  
Sigil: Leviathan on a Deep Blue Field with Gold Border** _

__

Aizen threw the preposterous scroll, letting it fall between the feet of his many attendees. A coronation for whom? A princess? He’d never once heard of any siblings the Crown Prince may have had. Surely the King had done this to elicit a reaction from him, it was the only logical answer that didn’t leave the lord feeling blind-sighted.

“So it seems my chance to petition as King of Edonia has been taken away,” The lord sighed. “What do you suggest we do, Gin?”

“Well… I believe the Princess will need a husband. Attending the coronation and getting her to marry you is quite an expected choice,” The smiling man turned to his king.

Aizen chuckled under his breath, “Of course. I believe the question still remains regarding if the King would allow his daughter to wed a man like myself. Only time can tell.”

“I agree. Should we begin to collect gifts for Her Majesty?”

Aizen nodded, rising from the uncomfortable throne carved from the jagged mountains. With little words left to spare, he made way back to his chambers where a special guest awaited his speedy return. Taking a wife was Aizen’s least desired route but if he could woo the princess, then so be it. There was no obligation to fall in love with her at all, just provide the illusion which was far from easy. All he needed for the plan to go was to be alone with the princess in order to captivate her heart.

She must be lonely after many years of being made unaware to Edonia until now.

Aizen smirked to himself at the thought, opening the door to his quarters. The décor was just as bleak and lifeless as the rest of the home. Lord Aizen thought it was half-befitting to his taste considering who he was personality-wise whilst the other half mocked him.

The charcoal infused walls were lined with countless deaths all by the hand of an ancient lord that was said to be his predecessors’ kin. Depression reeked throughout the city of Aeros as people walked on, devoid of any emotion which Aizen was more than pleased with. Not only did he have a dedicated army and associates, but he had a silent society lingering in the gutters while he drank and fucked his way through life.

“Ah, King Aizen!” A cheery voice resonated. “You’re just in time!”

“Oh? I was unaware whores could keep track of time.”

The young woman by the name of Momo crossed her arms from his apparent tease at her intelligence. True, maybe a lot of woman in her line of work could barely count all ten of their fingers but Momo was much smarter than the bulk of her coworkers and took great pride in the fact she held basic knowledge.

“Only us special ones, King Aizen,” She replied, splaying herself across the lords’ extravagant bed. “Now come lie with me. I’ve been waiting far too long.”

Such a sight could never keep the insatiable savage in him at bay, triggering his feet to move along to the edge of the bed. The young woman was careful when it came to removing his clothing, as a sole button was worth more than what she made in a lifetime (not to say she’s seen any kind of pay in general). Momo had to be thankful for every little thing she’d been given upon meeting Aizen, for loving him even if he failed to keep to one bed because now she had a life of bittersweet lavish. She couldn’t exactly tell whether the bitter or sweet outweighed the latter but so long as she remained by his side she had very few qualms.

“What did Gin have to cause your urgency, my King?” Momo inquired as she rubbed the man’s body. He must have had troubling news to be this tense.

“Just a supplemental message that turned out to be very infuriating. Nothing for you to worry about,” Aizen offered a smile.

“Someone has already been elected as the new king?”

“ _Momo_.”

“My apologies,” She mumbled, passing a hand along his neck. “It would break my heart to see someone else where you belong.”

“Precisely the reason why I will continue. It seems the gods have given me another chance.”

 _Woe_ , she thought. And what exactly was this second chance? Momo would rather not know and instead embrace the man in front of her before another did.

**Melera, ~ 600 miles East of the Capitol  
** Lord: Shunsui Kyoraku of House Kyoraku  
Sigil: Blooming Rose on a Forest Green Field 

__

“Cheers.”

It was to be known that although Lord Kyoraku retained more discretion in the eyes of subjects and subordinates than his counterpart in the North, he was still as lecherous and drunken as they came. Not one person could blame him for drinking until dawn, especially when he was in mourning not only for the loss of a childhood friend, but his own brother as well.

“What’s that… the thousandth ‘cheers’?”

Shunsui glared at the woman, “Regardless, cheers.”

Shunsui knew very well he was far from suitable to become the next Lord of the East but there was no one else save for him. It was more responsibility than he could handle within the last 12 hours. At least he had Yoruichi by his side to confide in the drunker he got but as the sun grew higher, it seemed he was slowly unable to continue.

“Excuse me Lord Kyoraku, but Lord Ukitake wishes to speak with you and Lady Shihoin.”

Jushiro, the weakest of the quartet. Shunsui never thought of him in a negative way, it was simply the truth of his childhood friend. He was in no mood to speak about the current events over a spouting fountain of god knows what Kisuke has flowing through. The sickness of his impending hangover was too much to handle.

“Relay that I am in mourning and wish to be left alone.”

The High Mage bowed, excusing himself from the alcohol-ridden chamber. Yoruichi yawned, rising from the wooden chair she’d been sitting on for hours. Drinking had lost its tinge in her own opinion but it would be considered rude to leave her good friend to drink alone. She also knew ignoring Jushiro had no benefit to either of them, leaving the elephant in the room to roam free.

“You’ve any idea who the King plans to crown, Yoruichi?”

“I do.”

Shunsui raised a brow, or so he thought. It was hard to tell what he was or wasn’t doing truth be told. Most of the night remained a blur in his mind.

“Oh? Who?”

“Who else? The Crown Prince’s sister.”

Shunsui gave the noblewoman a funny look. Yoruichi might have been clouded with alcohol but her memory served right. Their friend did have a sister. In fact, he had many siblings.

“How do _you_ know?” Shunsui asked.

“I’ve met her, she’s a bastard.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warnings: Smut, Adult Language, Ichigo being the dress boy

**_This took forever to post, I had to resend it to my beta-reader after I edited again LOL. I will add gifs tomorrow 😭_ **

* * *

##  _The Following Spring_

The Shining Keep was not for the faint hearted as Queen Athelisa the Brute preferred it to be. Her vision was brazen, intimidating, yet concise at the same time, very well matching the long-passed queens’ personality. If one paid no mind to the subtle cues placed in each hall, being lost for more than an hour was a very common occurrence, especially for new servants and knights.

The numbers seemed to dwindle as time grew closer toward the princess’ coronation day. Servants came day in and day out, picking and preparing every little detail for the arrival of the Noble 4 among lesser nobles throughout Edonia. Her Highness would have a great deal of suitors and suitresses alike to converse with at the garden luncheon following her coronation in the throne room. 

Of the 4 subsidiaries, both Shunsui and Yoruichi were first to arrive at the Capitol. Surprisingly, Sosuke arrived a month later with Jushiro following closely after. It was just as the trio remembered, yet the castle felt less intimidating in comparison to when they were mere children.

Each true noble baffled their staff with how well they knew the layout of the massive building and gave tips on how to navigate alone. Sosuke seemed to have no issue in debunking the secret of navigation, souring the trio’s moods only the slightest bit. So long as he never found the hidden halls, their childhood secrets would remain just that. It was the least they could do for their fallen friend and would-be King of Edonia.

Despite its complexities, the castle received its glorifying name due to how bright it shone in both sun and moon, as if each brick were coated with gold. There were many rumors the prince discussed to both support and deny the speculation but he believed it to be the result of magic ingrained into the walls for protection during a petty war caused by King Saerus the Fool some 300 years ago. Many years have passed and yet there was still so much to learn about the place they once called home.

Tensions between the King and Lord Aizen were… _quite_ apparent. His Majesty, although rash, kept his composure once Sosuke began asking very blunt questions pertaining to the princess. It was painfully obvious how he desired to see her and eventually his wish came true much to the lords’ surprise. Aizen greatly doubted his persistence would lead to her attendance, least to say he was far from disappointed with what was delivered.

She hated that day, being so vulnerable in front of many eyes she’d never had seen under proper conditions. She did notice the four nobles her lady in waiting informed of prior to the dinner. They were dressed in the finest clothes and aside from that, a very special brooch sat on each of their breasts. Lady Matsumoto noted each was in accordance to their house sigil, much like the one she wore. 

The Royal Sigil was that of a stark white ouroboros, and in the center sat a golden crown to signify the house's current rule. Those who wore a brooch were sentries of the throne as well as core marriage prospects. Her anxiety would soon hitch again as it had done so that night. Them, among many more nobles and citizens would be greatly awaiting her official crowning that was now just some hours away.

“Please rise, Your Grace.”

The touching of numerous hands became numbing after some time. She became less timid once her 22nd name day came and passed. Her King father had truly allowed her to ascend the bastard title and take the mighty name of Roserun. She still thought about him, her eldest brother, true heir to the throne. Her stomach couldn’t help but churn at the memory, the shock value had been too much and yet it still was even a year later.

“Take a seat, Princess. Stylist Yumichika will be arriving shortly.”

“…”

“Princess?”

“Very well,” The young woman sighed.

The servants could never take silence as an answer, even if her mind was preoccupied. Marriage, much less to a stranger, had been plaguing her day and night. The King had a way with his words, most notably three moons prior to this day. He warned her of the Lord in the North, his savagery, wickedness, and inability to keep to one bed.

These were supposed to be warnings yet somehow it was almost as though he wanted her to get close to this ‘Lord Aizen’. She wished her father was more transparent but she guessed it was how he’d always be.

“Good Morning Your Grace, you look lovely!”

Ah… _Yumichika_. The conceited protégé of her father’s stylist. The Princess offered him a warm smile, taking his gold-ringed hands into hers. He was very dedicated to Her Grace much like his father to His Highness as only Ayasegawa men and women had a keen eye for inexplicable beauty and that was factual.

“I hope you are greatly pleased with my work, Princess. I spent days and restless nights handcrafting countless coronation dresses for you,” Yumichika spoke melodramatically. “I do believe the one that stood out to me will please Your Grace, as well as the gift.”

With a sudden flick of a finger, six women emerged into the chamber before she could register what he meant by ‘gift’. Both dresses previously cradled in their arms were displayed proudly to the Princess. Yumichika had truly devoted his time to her coronation dress, each gold stitch faultless against the snow-white fabric. Part of her itched to feel its silky texture, but now was not the time to be so impatient. 

“It is absolutely stunning,” The Princess mused. “Thank you, Yumichika… Now about this gift?”

“Ah yes! A spectacular one, but not as good as I,” Yumichika chuckled to himself. “It is a gown from Lady Shihoin. Her words were, ‘I believe it is befitting that the Princess should be remembered as the Crown Princess of Spring’.”

As Yumichika rambled on about the dress’s fabric, relating to something about the weather in Ditra. Lady Shihoin was not only a sentry, but a marriage prospect by all means. This was no doubt an attempt from Lady Shihoin to woo the Princess with such an extravagant dress, and perhaps it worked. The haughty stylist wished to not waste any more time ‘frolicking’, suggesting he begin tending to Her Grace's hair.

His small talk always preceded the servants. Unlike them, he did not fear his liege lady, for she was simply a woman underneath her title. He spoke with sass when he pleased and entered his opinions on her innermost conflicts; Yumichika was devoted to his Princess. He was a friend that no mere servant could become and she knew this, hence why she rarely ever wanted the servants around whilst in his presence. 

“How has practice come along?” He asked, pinning hair into place with jeweled clips. “Is it sad to see your rugged bodyguard not by your side?”

The Princess chuckled, “Oh but he was, and _all night_. It was similar to that of a vivid dream… my legs still have a tinge of ache in them.

“I rue your freedom, Princess. Finding a suitable marriage partner must be… _exhausting_. And what of Captain Hirako?”

 _Life hasn’t been the same since he made us part,_ was what she wanted to say. Perhaps silence was befitting enough, but she wanted to remain happy. Today was her coronation after all. Nobles near and far would be gathered in the throne room to see her succession, her history. Yes, happiness. He would be there too and right by her side as he should.

“We speak only on formal occasions; I hear there is a new recruit to the Royal Guard so I believe they’ve been keeping him busy.”

Yumichika hummed in response as he contemplated putting anything else in the Princess’ hair. Handing her a mirror, she surveyed his current work. It was quite satisfactory if she may say so herself, checking each and every part for even one stray hair. Nothing.

“Is it to your liking?”

“Yes. Shall we get to the dress?”

“Of course, Your Highness, but you must tell me more about this ‘dream’. You know I can’t resist a good story with that handsome man.”

The Princess broke out into laughter, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but a fortnight ago you detailed how atrocious his hair was.”

“I detailed how atrocious it would look on _myself_ , dear Princess. On Sir Kensei? _Oh_ ,” Yumichika gasped, “he is my greatest fantasy come to life.”

“Spare me your extremities, Yumichika. I’ll tell you what I can remember.”

* * *

_10 hours earlier_

His kisses were all she needed. Not Kensei’s, but Shinji’s. She felt like an awful individual using her personal guard for her own gain just to feel less lonely at night, to have another body next to hers, inside of hers. As hard as he tried, Kensei could never truly be able to replace _him_.

“You- should be asleep.”

“Please refrain from making too much noise, Princess.”

She was trying. Trying so hard to bite back the soft grunts and groans of pleasure as Kensei continued to lap around her erect nipples. He was quite proud of the way her body trembled at his continued tease, fully aware of his Princess’ desires and needs.

The Princess felt empty ,metaphorically, without Shinji. All she wanted was to prove her love and he rejected her. Were all the countless nights that she lay in bed with him for naught? The nights he kept her thighs aching, body shaking, heart racing… all of it?

Kensei could do what he did yet it never felt exactly the same and she wanted to know what was missing and replace it if need be. Shinji was nowhere to be seen and she held no such faith to see him again after their tearful departure.

The guardsman swept his free hand up her leg, desperate to touch her skin after days and nights of absence to prepare for her coronation. He missed her body and the way it contorted by his touch so tonight he decided to indulge in his overwhelming fantasies.

The thin fabric of her nightgown had been removed long ago alongside his own clothes. The Princess was bare in front of her loyal lover, one with his body and soul. He was so comfortably warm yet she still managed to feel cold. It was in her interest to make the best of the current situation. 

There was obviously something in her mind that allowed him to continue his movements. No was an absolute answer, but it never came from her mouth, only praise for his efforts to completely set her over the edge.

“Be careful,” she whispered, taking Kensei’s face into her hands. “The servants will question why I have marks in the morning.”

“Of course, Princess.”

He leaned to her face, giving a sweet kiss as two fingers wasted very little time dawdling where she needed the most attention. Being unable to kiss her and leave marks where she loved them the most was a minor setback on Kensei’s end but she still seemed satisfied.

His fingers were much thicker than Shinji’s, wrapped tightly by her slick walls as he moved in and out as gently as possible. Her body reacted with a fuzzy sensation taking over her lower abdomen, one that made her sex ache for more and her stomach flutter with a mix of embarrassment and pleasure.

It was a good ache though, it meant she was in no mood for foreplay anymore. Kensei was a good man though, he would see to it that his Princess was properly prepared for what was coming.

Her moans vibrated in his mouth as their tongues intertwined with one another, pushing with the exact intensity he’d set for his fingers. A guiding hand suggested more attention to her swollen clitoris to which Kensei was happy to adore with love, but not with mere digits.

As he abruptly left their kiss, a thin string of saliva followed and made way to the Princess’ chin for her to clean off. The more she indulged, the less she cared for cleanliness. She needed him in her most valuable places, needed him to make a mess of her if she were to get past these turbulent emotions his superior left.

On cue she spread her legs wider, allowing him to comfortably survey the wetness that became of her cunt. Kensei wasted very little time, picking up the pace of his strokes as he licked around her sensitive nub.

The knot in her stomach had been struggling to release for quite some time and now that Kensei applied his techniques she felt ready to pop at any given time so long as he kept up his movements. She had no intentions of sleeping tonight by the way her guardsman was applying his full potential.

Kensei humbly received her indefinite wetness, feeling it coat both his face and palate alike. She enjoyed his enthusiasm as he brought her to the first climax of the night, skin prickling from the release of her pent up hormones.

“Would you like to recuperate?” Kensei asked, muscles flexing in the scattered pale moonlight . He truly was quite the specimen.

“No, I want you. Lie down,” She commanded.

In the presence of others Kensei was a mighty royal guardsman, loyal to his job and fellow guards. Not one soul could tell him what to do, say, feel, or think. After promising his fealty to the Princess in private, he swore to obey every rule of the hidden game they played.

Kensei watched intently as she moved her body over his, a cold hand reaching for his weeping cock. Dominance swam in her eyes, dangerously mixed with lust among other emotions. He was careful to not dig his fingers too deep into the softness of her hips as she sunk down onto his.

Soft gasps left both of their mouths as the Princess steadied herself with both hands on Kensei’s broad chest. She gave little warning as her hips began to move on their own, focused on the pleasure she preferred to experience.

Eye contact was sparse as the guard shut his eyes periodically to help tune out his intrusive thoughts. The pleasure that coursed through his body was similar to that of his liege lady. Part of him felt empowered that she could barely contain herself as he rubbed on her slick clit. The thought of her being overwhelmed by not only his cock but another touch sent an icy rush down his spine.

“Don’t leave me,” She mewled, reaching for his hands to intertwine.

“I promise I won’t leave you, Princess.”

 _Don’t leave me like he did_.

* * *

“Would you like a gold or red hair tie?”

“Red.”

“Very well, Captain Hirako.”

He stared at himself in the mirror, noticing each hook fastened, the royal sigil perched beside his many medals of achievement. Shinji was convinced he had done the right thing, to let her truly be free and find a suitable husband. His undying loyalty was not enough, she was asking for something beyond his control and it was unacceptable.

“Is there anything else you require Captain?”

Shinji waved a hand, “No. You may be excused.”

Each servant bowed before exiting the chamber as quietly as possible. There was no point considering he could hear Hiyori as clear as day yelling at each and every minor inconvenience. It was a wonder how she managed to become his lieutenant. Lisa would have been much more fitting but His Highness always knew who true warriors were, or so he claimed. The years had been far from kind to the King, especially to his mind.

Aside from Hiyori, he had to find that imbecile Ichigo Kurosaki before he made a fool of himself. The Royal Guard was a sacred organization singlehandedly controlled by the King; it was Shinji’s responsibility as Captain to mold everyone (except Hiyori) into shape and lead a great example for all that aspired to join.

Ichigo was an excellent fighter and mastered most magic but he was very… cheerful. Shinji had no issues with enthusiastic members, in fact, he preferred the guards to be prideful in their work. The orange-haired young man came across as someone who did not understand the true severity of his job like many other dedicated and eventually deemed underqualified Knights of Edonia.

“ _Yo_ , Shinji!”

He sighed, balling his dueling hand into a fist and releasing it. Not even two seconds before he steps out of his chamber…

“That’s Captain Hirako to ya, Kurosaki.”

“Ah… sorry Captain,” Ichigo chuckled meekly. “On your way to the armory?”

Shinji offered a grunt in response, unable to deal with his underling this early in the morning. Ichigo told his superior all about the pretty servants and his grandiose breakfast. The way he spoke reminded Shinji of the day he heard the news of a new recruit after many rejected knights. When asked why he wanted to pursue such a dangerous rank, he answered calmly about how it would be a privilege to be able to prove he was able to protect his family. Especially after the passing of his mother.

Shinji could barely even remember his own family at this point. He’d been in service for so long that the only family he knew was the Royal Guard. Shinji still remembered the faintest of things time and time again. Notably their blonde hair and toothy smiles. He’d rarely done that nowadays. There were little reasons to smile without her around.

“Captain, I believe we may want to take another route,” Ichigo whispered.

Shinji surveyed the entrance of Tower Alyne, ignoring the itch in his eye to look toward the obvious couple that was Lord Aizen and his attendant. Ignoring the anxieties of his underling, Shinji proceeded toward the lord with his head held high and shoulders back. The Captain refused to be scared of an entitled man and disgrace of Edonia. If Aizen were smarter, he’d know his days were being numbered by the King.

“Ah, Captain Hirako. Such a pleasant surprise to see the Royal Guard,” Lord Aizen greeted the men, unbothered to hide his intentional sneer.

Shinji bowed, hoping Ichigo followed as well. The last thing he needed was for Sosuke to run his ear off.

“Good Morning Lord Aizen. I apologize for being unable to converse, my squad is waiting for me.”

“Of course they are. Don’t let me be the one to keep you then, Captain.”

Smug bastard, Shinji thought to himself. As both men passed by one another, they never let an eye leave the other. Hiyori among many others could never understand the manic behavior of their King throughout all the years they spent serving him. Trust seemed to be a recurring theme, one that Shinji was hesitant to keep to as the King grew unhealthier in his habits.

“Erm… Captain?”

Sigh. “Yes, Kurosaki?”

“Are we allowed to speak to the Princess?”

“If yer allowed to speak to the King, why wouldn’t ya be able to speak to the Princess?” Shinji asked.

Ichigo remained silent, not wanting to answer his own question and proceeded to walk beside his captain. There were less servants in the halls now that all invited guests were packing themselves into the throne room.

There was only so much time until the doors would close, hopefully just around the time he and Ichigo would arrive at the armory to receive their newly polished swords. He wondered if she was nervous; more than him, that is. Although Shinji appeared aloof there were many things coursing through the captains mind, mostly in regards to Lord Aizen.

Every person in Edonia had great reasons to be afraid of him. He was known primarily as ‘The Usurper’ yet did not look as such as many were allured to his sharp brown eyes, desirable physique, and silver tongue. It was enough to compel any weak-minded woman into forgetting he was a ruthless killer. The thought of him roaming the same halls as her was beyond unnerving.

At least he would be able to protect her all day. That he was thankful for. 

“Hey baldy, catch.”

Swish. Had Shinji not met with Aizen, he would be less aware of his surroundings, unprofessional as it may be. The captain buckled his sword belt quickly, making sure it wouldn’t even move an inch without his use of sheer force as he retracted the blade from its scabbard. It’d been quite some time Shinji last saw his blade looking so polished. The simple metal lost its complexion quite easily over time, so much that he almost forgot his initials were engraved at the ricasso.

“Huh… guess it used ‘ta have gold fillin’ too,” Shinji mumbled to himself.

Every ‘Visored’ (an acquired nickname) was dressed to the nines with their medals and royal insignia on proud display at their left breast. Each one had its own meaning ingrained within the print and colored ribbon they hung from. Shinji had last seen his own during his initiation to the guard. He was an impressive young man at the time, being the second guard to have black ribbons accompany all six medals, signifying his expert knowledge in all known magic.

Official requirements state that should a knight or dame be considered as a royal guard, that person should demonstrate a proficient level in four of six magics as well as be able to fight against four foes with the use of a sword and magic all in the presence of the King and his court. One of a sane mindset would believe that itself is impossible, yet many have succeeded alongside a handful of exceptions.

Within Shinji’s squad, there were two, those being Hiyori and Hachi. The short lieutenant found herself at odds with magics Illusion, Alteration, and Restoration while she could easily handle her own in a fight against countless foes. The King was most impressed by Hiyori and allowed her entrance and immediate promotion which in turn sent Lisa down. Hachi couldn’t be any different to his lieutenant, favoring the arts of magic and retaining both advanced and expert levels equally.

The other members eventually graduated in their times spent with the King fighting revolutions in the north. The lord before Aizen was problematic to say the least as even His Highness was rather elated upon receiving the news of his passing. An awkward day, it was...

“The main doors have closed,” Lisa announced. “Should we leave for the hall, Captain?”

“Yeah, the Princess should be arrivin’ shortly. Get into formation, and Kurosaki?”

“Yes Captain?”

“Don’t fuck anythin’ up or else I’ll let Hiyori teach ya how to act.”

“O- Of course Captain. Understood.”

* * *

“Oh my… I am so nervous. Can you tell?” She asked Yumichika.

“Now, now, Princess, you know what we went over!” The stylist teased her.

_No sweating in the dress, its designer._

“Yes, I do.”

“Gently lay down, gently,” He hummed, inspecting each corner of the dress sit on the pristine crimson catwalk specially laid out for the occasion. 

Yumichika dismissed each of his servants just as the Royal Guard arrived from one of many secret entrances. The Princess tried her best to not stare as Shinji walked past on the right, leaving a trail of sweet vanilla. Seeing him was enough for the moment, even as Yumichika gave her a knowing glance as he inspected the captain's outfit one last time.

“Well, it seems everyones servants weren’t as incompetent as I believed!” Yumichika laughed. “If I see even one speck of dust on the Princess’ dress, there will be hell to pay. Other than that, I will notify the court you are ready, Princess.”

Her Grace nodded to the stylist as he exited from another hidden hall, removing her last anchor from sight. _Happy thoughts_ , she told herself. The dead silence was replaced with the sound of horns playing a short and sweet tune as a prelude. She breathed through the tightening in her chest and put a smile to her face as she heard Seinosuke say her name and the heavy doors to the throne room open.

 _Left foot, right foot. Stay a pace behind Lisa and Rose_.

There were too many eyes on her for comfort. People she’d met, others complete strangers, then the eyes of her father. He was quite pleased as she continued on with an angelic smile toward the smaller seat slightly placed behind her King father.

 _It’s mine_ , she thought. _Just a stretch farther_.

To her left was Lady Matsumoto dressed in an exceptional gown of a blue color that accentuated her eyes. The Princess offered her the slightest glance as she continued on, feeling every single person's gaze, inching closer to the throne. It was then when both Shinji and Hiyori parted from the formation, taking their spots some few feet away from the short staircase. Each guard found themselves in the second formation whilst Ichigo followed the Princess, helping her get down on her knees at the foot of the staircase.

She mumbled the softest of thanks as the recruit made way to his superiors, desperate to hide his blush. Silence ensued until the King rose from his throne and stood before his daughter. She displayed her mother's features yet he knew this child was his. What other reason would they have to allow her ascension?

“Princess __ of the Royal House Roserun, my third daughter, do you accept your duty to protect Edonia’s subjects not only in the Capitol, but those in the North, East, South, and West?”

“Yes, my King, I humbly receive this task as mine much as it is yours.”

“Do you accept your duty to keep Edonia prosperous and free of devastating wars, to ensure peace for all who seek it?”

“Yes, my King, I humbly receive this task as mine much as it is yours.”

“Do you accept your duty to wed and bear many children to keep your houses honor and seat as the Royal Family of Edonia?”

“Yes, my King, I humbly receive this task as mine much as it is my spouse. I promise to complete these not only as the Crown Princess, but as the future Queen of Edonia.”

The King puffed his chest, impressed that she answered in such an eloquent tone and received her crown from Seinosuke, stepping down each stair until he was level with her. The crown made its way to her head, sitting perfectly in the styled hair. The King offered her his hand, carefully raising her from the ground as the new Crown Princess of Edonia.

“The King is proud to present to you, loyal subjects of Edonia, Crown Princess __ Roserun.”

Applause erupted at every corner of the throne room, overwhelming her with such happiness. Never had she ever felt so accomplished in life until now as she stands side by side with her once distanced father. Oh how her mother would be so proud in that moment alone, to be able to watch her rise and finally take a seat she once felt so far from. 

Nothing could ruin the moment… Nothing except an assassin.

It all happened so quick. Not a soul noticed the silent killer until her father locked eyes and did what he could to protect himself and those around him. She was terrified, arms and legs shaking as they buckled beneath her yet… she was safe. The Royal Guard surrounded her and an arm gripped her waist. In front of her eyes was him. _Shinji_. Even if he refused to make eye contact she knew from the way he held her against his body. He was holding her just like he used to, protectively, ready to kill whoever wished her harm.

It was all she wanted.


End file.
